


Beelzekitty

by Melibe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bandaids, Bathing/Washing, Beelzebub is a kitten, Could Be Canon, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I just wanted to draw Beelzekitty, Maybe - Freeform, Other, kitten-typical violence, look it could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibe/pseuds/Melibe
Summary: Gabriel acquires a cat. Not by choice.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Beelzekitty

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [tumblr](https://melibemusca.tumblr.com/post/615069082415497216/i-have-no-excuse-for-this-nonsense-but-i-hope) a while back, finally remembered that I meant to cross-post it here.


End file.
